Rage Spell
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Enrage your units to make them bigger, faster and stronger! Cast this to create a Ring of Rage! Your units will gain speed and attack power while they are inside this ring." ---- *'Summary' **The Rage Spell creates a translucent purple ring on the battlefield that boosts the movement speed and damage of any friendly units inside the ring. In the case of Healers, the Rage Spell increases their healing by a similar amount. **The Rage Spell's effect lasts for 18 seconds. **There has been a great deal of confusion regarding whether the 'damage increase' listed is additive (+130% damage) or multiplicative (damage * 1.3). After multiple independent tests, it has been confirmed that the increase is indeed additive, meaning that troops under the influence of a level 1 Rage Spell do 130% more damage than those that are not; i.e. their damage (D) is calculated as follows: ::: D_{enraged} = D_{base} \cdot (100% + 130%) = D_{base} \cdot 2.3 ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **The Rage Spell increases each individual unit's damage by a fixed percentage (which increases as the spell's level rises). **Although Healers deal no damage, they can take advantage of the spell as well, as it will cause their healing to increase (and reduce the need for Healing Spells while the Rage Spell is active). This makes Rage Spells suitable for Queen Walks where it can be used to quickly heal the Queen when she encounters a group of high-damage defenses. **The most effective placement of the Rage Spell is to position it approximately 3-4 squares toward where your Troops' next target will be; this will give your Troops the maximum amount of time inside the Rage Spell's area of effect as they destroy their current target and move to the next one. If you drop it directly under their feet, they will quickly move out of its range once they have finished with their current target. **The Rage Spell goes well with the Healing Spell, due to the fact that the Rage Spell makes Troops faster and stronger while healing them makes them much more durable as well. **The Rage Spell's effects do not stack, even if multiple Rage Spells are used on the same location. **A Rage Spell can cause P.E.K.K.As as well as other high-damage troops to destroy a Town Hall within seconds. **The Rage Spell is substantially less effective when placed on low damage troops such as Archers, as they don't do much damage as compared to troops with higher damage such as Wizards. ***The P.E.K.K.A and Balloon are especially well-suited for the Rage Spell, as they normally move and attack quite slowly. ***Dragons and Rage Spells are like Bread and Butter. A horde of Dragons can be significantly more powerful as well, if one use a Rage Spell on them. **The Rage Spell does not increase the attack speed of troop but merely increases troops' damage output. This means using a Rage Spell on slow-attacking troops such as a P.E.K.K.A when trying to destroy massed amounts of defending troops will be futile. **The Barbarian King's Iron Fist ability does not stack with the Rage Spell, nor do the nearby enraged Barbarians that are affected by the ability. **When your troops close in on the Town Hall, try using the Rage Spell to destroy the Town Hall quickly or any defenses near by. ---- *'Trivia' **When used on Heroes, they grow to about twice their original size. ***If a Hero's health is depleted whilst under the effects of the rage spell they will still appear at twice their size through until the end of the battle. **The Rage Spell's ring of rage is significantly larger than a Lightning Spell's ring, and is the same size as the Healing Spell. **Rage Spells appear to have a gridlock-like pattern on the edges of the spell when you deploy it and it will fade away once the spell expires. **When a Rage Spell is dropped, it makes a "roar" sound. **The level 5 Rage Spell costs 3,000,000 Elixir (rather than twice the previous amount of 3,600,000), probably due to the fact that in the earliest version of the game, Town Hall level 8 only had three level 10 Elixir Storages. **In the game files, the Rage Spell is named as the Haste Spell. This is ironic to the 1 July 2015 update with the same new Dark Elixir Spell called the Haste Spell. **Rage Spell's brewing time has been reduced multiple times, from 4 hours all the way to 6 minutes. **A Goblin, Minion or Lava Pup under the joint effect of a maxed Rage Spell and a maxed Haste Spell will have a movement speed of 114 in-game units (14.25 tiles per second). **The Rage Spell is the only spell to not receive a single level after the release of the game. It wasn’t until almost seven years later, that the spell received a sixth level in the June 2019 Update. Category:Spells Category:Elixir